gundam00fandomcom-20200213-history
Friends
"Friends" (フレンズ, Furenzu) is the fourth single by Stephanie, released on January 30, 2008. The song serves as the second ending theme for the anime, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (episodes 14-24). The song debuted in 8th position in the Oricon singles sales chart. First press comes with Tieria Erde data card. Track listing #Friends (フレンズ) #Let's Go!! #because of you (Acoustic ver.) (because of you (アコースティックver.)) Video 8KVzl1G5iHc Lyrics Japanese Rōmaji Onaji egao shiteta Sonna bokura mo ikunen wo kasanesugite Surechigau keshiki wo Ukeirerarezu ni mogaiteru Muda na puraido sutesari Kono sekai ni yasashisa wo I Gotta Say Yuuki wo misetsukete mo tsuyogatte mo Hitori dewa ikirarenai Ano hi no yakusoku nara Kokoro no fukaku ni nokotteiru yo ima demo Wakarete mata deai Arata na michi ni hikari mitsuke arukidasu Umarete kara zutto Kurikaesu koto de tsunagatteku Itsunoma ni kimi to boku mo Sorezore mirai wo te ni shite I Gotta Say Tooku hanareteite mo aenakute mo Tsuyoi kizuna wa aru kara "Yume ga kanaimasu youni" Kokoro no soko kara inotteiru yo We're friends forever Mata au koto wo chikai Yubikiri shite Bokura wa arukidashita ne Mienai ikisaki eto Mayoinagara demo Susundeiru yo Itsudemo Kawariyuku kisetsu to Toki no naka Natsukashii melodies Otona ni natte mo Iroase wa shinai yo Bokutachi no precious memories I Gotta Say Yuuki wo misetsukete mo tsuyogatte mo Hitori dewa ikirarenai Ano hi no yakusoku nara Kokoro no fukaku ni nokotteiru yo As life goes on... Wasurecha ikenai kara Yeah Don't let it go... Kono hiroi daichi to nakama-tachi no koto English Translation While we wore the same smiles, We passed through the years together. The sceneries kept changing, And we struggled to accept it. I throw away my useless pride. May kindness come to this world. I Gotta Say Even if I show off my bravery and my strength, I can't survive alone. Our promise from that day, It remains firmly in my heart, even now. New encounters come after each farewell. I find light down a new path, and move on. Since the day I was born, That has been the way my life is molded. Before we realized it, We have both found our own futures. I Gotta Say Even if you are far away where I can't meet you, There's a resilient bond between us. "May my dreams come true." I am praying from the bottom of my heart. We're friends forever. We pledged to meet again someday, Crossed our little fingers, And set out that day, For unseen destinations, And though we may be lost, We are making progress, Always. Through the changing seasons, And this fleeting moment, I listen to these nostalgic melodies. Even when I become an adult, Some things won't fade, Like our precious memories. I Gotta Say Even if I show off my bravery and my strength, I can't survive alone. Our promise from that day, It remains firmly in my heart. As life goes on... I mustn't forget, yeah. Don't let it go... I remember this vast land and my friends. Characters The characters in the first ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: #Lockon Stratos #Setsuna F. Seiei #Allelujah Haptism #Tieria Erde #Louise Halevy #Saji Crossroad #Marina Ismail Category:Music